This invention relates to an electrified vacuum cleaner hose adapter, and more particularly to a hose adapter having a handle portion which is gripable by a user, and which interconnects an electrified vacuum cleaner hose with an electrified vacuum wand and working implement, such as a rug beater or the like.
In many instances, various manufacturers of vacuum cleaners make specialized interconnecting devices which are not readily obtainable, or which are obtainable only at relatively high price. On the other hand, many manufacturers make generic replacement parts which are adapted for use with many different types of vacuum cleaners, but not for all.
It is the main object of the present invention to provide an electrified vacuum cleaner hose adapter which permits using conventional relatively low-priced generic type electric hoses in combination with electrified vacuum cleaner attachments such as wands having rug-beaters at the end thereof.